Dasmius Krystallo
|text1=Present day |item2= |text2=The Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church |item3= |text3=Third Age }} General Dasmius Kristol Hallow, also known as "Vampyrium's bane" by vampyres. He is a Godless Icyene, part of The Godless, Queen Efaritay's nephew, was one of Saradomin's most loyal commander, and an agent of the Myreque before it disbanded. He was loyal to Dion Magnan. He has been labeled a traitor by his former Warrior monks. Physical Description Dasmius stands about 7ft. He has four wings. He formerly wears blue armour bearing Saradomin's symbol, and a necklace that also bears Saradomin's symbol. Now, he wore the orange armour, symbolizing his affiliation with the Godless He wore a tiara created by who originally belongs to his mother and imbued with Icyenic magic, allowing him channel his power. He is also one of few known full blooded Icyene to speak in the Icyenic tongue. Prior to his defection, he does however wear the order's traditional blue robes during meetings or important events. Currently, he now wears white armour. Powers and Abilities Being an Icyene, he is extremely powerful in combat, wielding his two icyenic blades Dorav and Kayl whose named after his deceased parents and feared by the vampyre race since it is able to harm them. He has mastery over thunder and the storms. He also seem to survive outer space as seen when he's stabbing Tuska. Dasmius is able to see into the future through visions due to his tiara. Overview Dasmius is an Icyene. He lived for millenia, and is a master of the sword. Currently he vows to remove Saradomin's influence on New Domina. He was member of The Order of St. Rimmington Sarothic Church. Early Life Born to Dorav and Kayl Kristol in the third age at New Domina, Dasmius Kristol is a member of Saradomin's army during the God Wars. After Drakan took over Hallowvale, most of his Icyene battalion were massacred by a group of vampyres, he was knocked unconscious by an unidentified Venator while his mother and father were murdered by Lord Drakan himself, after regaining conscious he followed Drakan to his castle at Vampyrium and did battle but was defeated by the Lord of Vampyrium, but strangely, Lowerniel did not kill him but send his unconcious body back to morytania. After his failed attempt to kill Drakan, he vows revenge against the vampyre race for murdering his parents. During a battle with K'ril Tsutsaroth, he was incapacitated by demon's blade before turning his eyes on his comrade, Zilyana. Both nearly died but he was taken back to New Domina by his fellow Saradominists to heal, while Zilyana herself was taken by Saradomin to the Fist of Guthix site to heal. While Zilyana fully recovered from her injuries, Dasmius was left with a scar. Near the end of the God Wars, Saradomin was banished from Gielinor due to the Edicts created by Guthix. Furious at Guthix for removing him from Gielinor, plans to kill him and bring his master back. At one point in his life, he joined the Myreque to exact his revenge against Lord Drakan for murdering his battalion and family. Assassination of Guthix His plan to kill Guthix became a reality when Orlando Smith and an Adventurer discovered Guthix's resting place, after learning that Guthix's resting place has been found, he made his way to the entrance. Following Kree'arra's retreat, he and Zilyana led Saradominist forces to kill Juna whose was protecting the chamber leading to Guthix ultimately he failed to kill her. However, after his comrade, Zilyana killed Cres, and the arrivial of the Zarosian, the seal that leads to Guthix's chamber has opened allowing him to proceed to Guthix. Determined to kill him and remove the Edicts of Guthix, he raced the Zarosian, the Guthixians, and the Adventurer to his chamber. But when Dasmius arrived he was already dead, slain by the Mahjarrat Sliske. Despite losing the opportunity to kill Guthix, the Edicts were abolished and was pleased to see Saradomin return to Gielinor. The Battle for Gielinor Dasmius immediately went on Tuska and face her during assault after assault he continously stabbed Tuska at her weakpoint. Ultimately, it was the Godless and Vorago who took her down in the end, but before Dasmius absorb a small speck of power from Tuska, but did not become a god. Mazcab After Tuska's death, the portal on her back opened and Dasmius entered the world of Mazcab to find it ravaged by Airuts. fueled by revenge, he vows to bring extinction to the Airuts for the murders of his fellow Warrior monks near the Phoenix's Lair. Invasion of Falador During the Invasion of Falador, Dasmius flew to Falador to defend it from the attacking Kinshra led by Lord Daquarius. He participated in the defense of the Falador castle bridge with his master, Dion Magnan. Defecting Saradomin At some point, Dasmius became disillusioned by Saradomin's promise to make peace and abandoned his teachings. Realizing that Saradomin is a threat to his people, he joined the Godless. Trivia His tiara bear resemblance the Crown Archival, an elder artifact owned by Saradomin, this is a sign of Dasmius' position as Commander of Saradomin's army and the Lord of New Domina. Silverlight Skypouncer.PNG|Silverlight, Dasmius' faithful companion. Dasmius Fighting Demons.png|Dasmius facing off with a demon. Dasmius and Juna.PNG|Dasmius meeting with Juna. 231px-Commander Zilyana.png|Zilyana, Dasmius' comrade during the God Wars and the 6th Age. Dion Magnan Perfect Crop 3.png|Lord Dion Magnan, his former mentor. Saradomin_(The_Death_of_Chivalry).png|Saradomin, the god whose Dasmius was Loyal to. K'ril Tsutsaroth.png|K'ril Tsutsaroth, the demon that nearly killed him during the God Wars. Dasmius' Manor.PNG|Damius' manor in New Domina. Dasmius on Tuska.PNG|Dasmius on Tuska. Dasmius_vs._Airut.png|Dasmius killing an Airut on Mazcab. Dasmius.PNG|Dasmius before defecting to the Godless. Dorav.PNG|Dorav, Dasmius' father. Kayl.PNG|Kayl, Dasmius' mother. Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Icyene Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Characters Category:Myreque Category:Good Category:Lawful Category:Protagonist Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction